a chance for a new life
by everythingpotterish
Summary: After completing their seventh year at hogwarts, the new graduates have a choice, they can either stay where they are or choose to sail off into the unknown. Told through the minds of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, malfoy and the weasley twins. Rated T because its my first story and im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The choice.

Ginnys POV

I look at my mother with tears in my eyes, this was not a choice that I ever wanted to make, I had my life planned out, I would play for the Holyhead harpies, i would get married to Harry, my childhood crush/boyfriend, have kids, a whole life that I am throwing away. I, as well as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, have just completed my last year at hogwarts. I am numbing out the voices, trying not to cry. Hermione walks up to the front, so I can only assume that her name has been called. She turns to the village, away from the boat, and walks forward, it is the last time I will ever see her face. My eyes are glazed over with tears as more and more people walk up. Malfoy chooses to stay behind, which surprises me, surely he, of all people, would want to escape. Luna leaves, then harry, both opting for the boat, and before long its my go. Fred and George have already been called, and both of them have left, I can't believe im doing this. I bite my lip until it draws blood, and stifle a sob, its my choice, and my loss, if I stay l lose my brothers, my boyfriend. If I go, I lose my mother, my best friend. I turn to the boat, i cant do this, I can't do this. But apparently I can, since istep cautiously onto the boat, where I break down and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alone

Disclaimer- I forgot it on the last chapter, but I own nothing

Hermiones POV

I knew harry would go, and I knew ginny would follow him, but I thought ron would stay, and fred and george. I should have gone too, then I would not be alone with lavender and malfoy. I had figured malfoy would have gone, he had no thing to lose, but im stuck here with Malfoy, the biggest git of the century, and lavender brown, who, well, we arent exactly friends. Im going to have to get a job. Not at the ministry, but a job, since professor McGonagall is headmistress of hogwarts she might give me a job there. Anything but potions. In the morning I dress in a simple ladys suit with a tight black skirt and jacket. I stumble slightly in my high heels, but I hope I look efficient. I feel a pang of longing in my heart, longing for the years I have spent with my 2 best friends, I choke back my tears and walk briskly up to the office that belongs to my old head of house. "Come in," ,her Scottish accent is so familiar that I want to break down into tears, but I compose myself and push opdn the door.

"Hermione! I suppose you have come about a job" I cant help but feel like she has read my mind. "Transfiguration professor and head of gryffindor house, Suit you?"

I cant help but feel like its too easy, I cast around in my mind looking for the catch, but when I cant find one I smile and nod. "Ill take it and-" I pause at the door and add "Thank you, for everything"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regret

A/N I know that the chapters are short but it means ill update more often.

Rons POV

I wasn't thinking, I ignored Hermione, my long time crush, and I miss her already. I blindly followed harry, and look where that left me. I want to change my mind, but I can't. At least ive got pig, I can contact hermione.

Oh god, hermione, she must think I have forgotten her. I dont know whether to write to her or not. So I do, and I write another

Dear hermione,

We all miss you,

You are forever in our hearts.

(Too much like a gravestone)

Dearest hermione,

My heart throbs like a drum beat thinking of you,

Without your never ending waterfall of knowledge ₩

(Too sappy)

After about 20 stupid letters, I finally decide on one.

'Mione,

We miss you,

We hope you are ok and that the arsehole draco malfoy isnt bothering you. Pity we cant speak face to face.

Ron

Write back ASAP

I send the letter off wiyh pig, and I try not to cry at the thought of her. I miss her so much, I think it is more than a crush, I think its love.

I lie down in my hammock and the motion of the waves under the boat gently lulls me to sleep. Unusually, I dream of bubbles, rainbows and bunnys. But the strangest things is that hermione appears in all of them.

A/N im really sorry about mistskes, so if you spot any, tell me.

that was my first time writing from a male perspective. Did I do ok. Also, please reveiw.

Should I start to add another story as well, if so what pairings should I do


	4. Chapter 4

A/N a long one with more action. I would also like to thank mocothecat foe her reveiw, and give a huge shout out to her story 'the weasleys and potters year 1: the wooden birds' its amazing. check out the A/N at the bottom.

harrys pov

The boat docks at a sandy island. so I step out to stretch my legs. I am still waiting for release from the terrors of the war, but I am coping. I have found, not peace, but sanctuary.

the island is beautiful, powder like sand, surrounded by a beautiful turquoise sea. palm trees tower high above my head, and elegant flowers are dotted around on the patch of lush green grass. the sound of gentle waterfalls is enticing, but there is something eerie about the place.

I spot one of those flowery, floating things. I have no idea what they are called, but I can easily remember dudly catching or chasing them . I was always jealous as they looked so beautiful and dainty, and aunt petunia always seemed to think they would run out or something,

of course, I now realise it was stupid. the little flowers were childish and a waste of time. of course, dudley never stopped being childish, and I, I never started. still, I reach out to catch one of the flowers, but ginny gets there first...

a terrible scream splits the Air, Ginny is standing, grasping her hand, an expression of excruciating pain disgracing her features. I start running towards her, but fred and ron get there first. I hear gasps of shock, and when I reach my girlfriend, I realise why, her petite hand is dripping blood, her soft skin mangled, her elegant nails ripped to shreds.I pull her to me, as ron murmurs 'episkey' crap. why didnt I think of that. I look back down at her hand, expecting the skin to be whole again, but to my horror, she is still bleeding.

"why didn't it work" I ask, before straitening up, and addressing the spores "please, help her, we will leave her in peace, just don't let her stay like this. Please" I can't help but hope that they cant hear the desperation and fear in my voice.

but then my fear turns to shock, where the nearest spore once hovered, floats a tiny fairy, nothing like the normal wizarding kind, more like 1 from a muggle storybook. she is tiny and lithe, with long, pale blonde ringlets and a tiny waist. her skin was creamy pale, and her big blue eyes were level with her elfin, pointy ears. her face is also pixie like, so she looks like a tiny, if slightly elfin, human. what I thought was the spore is the skirt of her dress, a poofy white number, she has tiny 'spores' on her silver shoes, that match the bodice or the knee high dress, a silvery, lightweight material, close fitted to her petite figure.?

But the only thing that ruined the picture of perfection was the glare on her face.

"hello" she said in a velvet voice, slightly husky, seductive, filled with lust. fake lust However, but he seemed to be the only one who realised, the only boy, anyway, all the other males were looking at the tiny fairy with lust.

"the great Harry potter, begging. this is new." her voice has changed to tinkling and laughing, the mask of giggles and joy only faintly covering mocking words and ill disguised contempt.

Seamus laughs the loudest, his roar of mirth well distinguished from the chortles from the males low sniggers, and the girls murmurs of uncomfortable suspicion.

" beg some more, I like it" the fairy murmurs in a silky undertone

seamus decides to beg too, his irish accent clear and strong, until everyone except me is pleading.

I glance over at the girls, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, two girls I know only from sight, catch my eye and mouth 'delay for 15 minutes'

its confusing, they are slytherin girls of mid intelligence, not stupid like millicent bulstrode, but not a swot like the once slutty and braindead pansy parkinson, who remodelled herself into a clone of Hermionie, only even more studious. yet ravenclaws and swots are struggling and baffled.

time. delay. conversation. but what to talk about? names, good

"anyway, whats your name? Tinkerbell?" I mock, desperately grasping at loose strings.

" no, thats my sister, im Llebreknit" her silken tones are now more like ice, but I cant help myself, I snort

"Le Bra Knit" I laugh, and then it dawns on me "tinkerbell backwards, how original" I add, mockingley.

"tinkerbell, what the bloody hell is that, an illness" ron asks, the same comment he made about the name cinderella, back in the war...

Blood. Death. Tonks, gone. Remus, gone. lying dead. spread eagled. a high, cold voice.

I shake myself back to reality, goosebumps along my arms, despite the heat.

I check my watch, as I hear a voice finishing explaining tinkerbell. daphne again, another surprise. will she never stop shocking me. 5 minutes to go.

"what do you fairies eat anyway" I manage, before mentally cursing myself. food? seriously?

"Whatever we want" says the fairy, aloof, still stung from my knitted bra comment.

"okaay, do you have any other siblings?" 3 minutes

"a sister called Bellatink, and a brother called Peter. I laugh uncontrollably. "and a rabbit called mr smee"she finishes. seriously, I cant help but think its a bit OTT. 2 minutes.

I stop laughing the moment I see ginny, she is pale from blood loss, and covered with blood from her hand. just 2 minutes.

I suddenly have an idea, ive tried magic, yes, but would wandless magic work, like, wandless accio, Hermione taught me that, in the war.

crap.

I try not to lose consciousness, as terrible pictures fill my mind.

everyone is dead, curses, unforgivables,, avada kadav...

no, I can't lose it.

my invisibility cloak might work.

10 seconds

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

BOOM!.

A/N

I am holding a competition, I will probably have 15 islands. give me ur ideas 4 islands and the top 5 I will use. I will put the name of the person who had the idea, real or nickname, and will read, review and shout out for at least 1 of their storys. good luck,

everythingpotterish.


	5. please read

A/N

really sorry, this is not an update. just to say that i am going to be re-writing and continuing all my stories on wattpad, as i have no way to post except my phone, which doesent work with .

my name on wattpad is incrediblethings22, and the stories will stay the same names.

i am really sorry i haven't updated, and if i get my own laptop, instead of posting in secret when im meant to be doing homework, i will continue on here. another thing is, if you have patience, i will eventually post via here ASAP.

for now, my work on here is on haitus

all the best,

everythingpotterish. xxx

ps. thank you so much for being such amazing readers.


End file.
